Romance of Steam
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: AU Mia Is the orphaned princess of Imil Who is inadverdently falling in love with Garet a young guard. Updated after like half a year. Major plot twist. v.v short chapter, sorry! Steamshipping of course.
1. Prologue of memories

max-so what else what else what else

Garet-Me? ;.;  
  
Max-OH YEAH ever since i saw the scene on tla where garet saves mia and the classes this idea popped into my head i might do one with issac being the star instead of garet? O.O;; anyway here it is with rabid garetXmia umm still thinking up a title! and MY FIRST AU ;; so happyand what would you call jenna issac? maybe Magma shipping? . .   
  
Garet-ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Max-hey thats my line!  
  
GMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGGMGM  
  
Garet sighed as his freind issac was shivering muttering about   
something to do with gaurd duty. Issac laughed bitterly "well al least  
you're not the little spoiled princes squire" said Issac. Garet suddenly  
quieted his freind. The whole reason they were there was to hear the   
princess and her lady in waiting talk about the visiting prince alex.

"I hate him Jenna! What was king hydros thinking sending him here he's cruel and coldherted and.. and.. and... he's.... dare i say it, evil!"  
said the princess mia almost as thrilled as her grandparents would have him coming.

"But you two were childhood freinds mia!"

"He's changed somehow jenna I just know it ,and my step parents have no true love for me..... they will send me away with him and he'll make me marry him just for peerage and the ability to rule three kingdoms. My step parents from vale will that to me, my real parents rulers of all Imil will hand that to me. then he'll inherit hydros's throne when he eventually fades which will be soon considering the illness he has..."  
  
Garet sighed in releif. He had dreamed of courting the princess Mia   
and they were already freinds. They knew some of each others deepest  
secrets and Garet wanted to keep it that way. Mia had even helped him  
get guard duty close to her room so they could talk and still be freinds.  
Garet was still only a guard but he was groing stronger everyday. The  
whole reason why they had met had been their strange powers. One day when Garet was walking along the path outside the castle ,gazeing in awe at it, he heard a young girl scream. As he ran along he suddenly   
froze seeing the blue-haired beauty, or thats what he thought she was.  
She was being beset by bandits four adults beside her lying dead.  
  
As garet ran up he suddenly saw her unleash a barrage of small icicles  
from her finger tips the shots going awry as she was sobbing uncontrollably. Many had been felled by what was her parents and grandparents attacks and only two remained. The two leaders robbing the castle had pyrotechnic energies that seemed to leap from their fingertips. The blonde haired woman with red tatoo's on her  
face suddenly lashed out with a streak of fire at the girl.

Garet began running towards her and suddenly felt heat well up inside of him as he unleashed it upon them though not doing to much damage. As the womans spell was knocked aside an amount of it struck the girl and garet rushed over to her picking her up in his young but strong arms.  
  
Mia was also recollecting that day for some strange reason. She had   
looked up and saw him smiling down at her but she could tell she was  
beginning to tax him and that they would never make it from those two horrible people. the boy seemed to realize it too and looked ahead grimly and he heard one of them say "menadari shall you take care of them or I?" then she suddenly had a falling sensation. _Am i dead?_ she thought _no i can't be i can still feel _him_ her thoughts_ wandered as she heard and felt a thud like she landed and saw a red face and a blue face looking up once more and then conciousness fled from her. when she had woken up she was in a straw bed her blue robe clinging to her in a cold sweat. she looked at her surroundings wondering where she was and then it hit her. No kind smiles from her father anymore, nomore hugs from her mother no more storys fromh er grandfather no more comforting talks with her grandmother.

She was alone.

As tears flowed down her face a girl with red skin walked in stopping seeing her crying. She backed out and ran to go get her freinds scared out of her wits. Seeing the girl conscious and awake she had recognized her. The princess, the only one of the royal family left. She had been presumed kidnapped or dead after seeing the body's of her parents.   
  
Garet came in after he saw karst run past them in the tunnel system   
which was karsts and agatio's home. He had managed to jump into a   
secret tunnel and evaded the deadly pair. He sat down beside her before putting an arm around her shoulder. She had no idea who he was or where she was but she just began crying onto his shoulder. Mia sighed remembering that later that week her step parent's , the leaders of vale had come. they were nice to her,kind. but they would never replace her parents. But if they wouldn't have come she would have never met jenna ,or her brother felix.  
  
Garet crept away from the window his memory still playing through his mind as he heard Mia shut her window. He suddenly stopped as he heard her voice ,cracked through tears, speak softly opening her window again. Issac already gone but Garet listened as he caught her voice "Why did you have to leave me, why couldn't i have saved you, why..why...WHY!" she said her face in her hands hiding her tears from no one in particular.  
  
Garet sighed sadly walking back to his families house hanging his  
short sword on the peg on the wall.  
  
IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ  
  
max-and that was just the prologue ima make this one long! sorry if  
  
its a little confusing I won't put in so many memories next time around  
  
this was just for background purposes   
  
Sap-I DEMAND SAPINESS  
  
Blitz-Attack i want to see some attacks!  
  
max-O.o;; djinni trying trying to make me do things  
  
Vwg-and remember can you hear me now?  
  
Random-(facefaults)shut up! he means R&R!


	2. Visit to aleph

Max-Right well to answer reviews and this chapter might be filled  
with Garet Mia fluff sappiness and ectera . . not as much as you  
might think?

Wonder man- you know what this story isn't concentrated on flame Adepts this is called an au fic for a reason...IT'S IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE  
so in a sense I must say ......that this fic is also centered around  
Mia a water adept (user sounds so coarse and stupid = P) is with the  
fire adept Garet so ummmmm whatever Thanks for the review...I guess  
Garet-. cooked food hooray!

To Wolfy129 (who will be known as wolfeh from here on out)-I have   
plenty of room for constructive criticism!!! I need to get spell check  
true and I'll use it one way or another from now on thanks . I have  
been trying to crack down on my grammar which is poor and will try   
to capitalize them from now on. As I have said it's an au fic so we'll  
say it would be the time before they started their quest normally the  
prologue was pretty much memories and background they'll make sense   
after you read this chappie....hopefully I may not have been clear on   
the setting though it's in the "kingdom of Imil Mia's parents were the  
current rulers and her parents and grandparents were killed by Saturos  
and Mendari right now it's in the middle of summer so it would be akin  
to vale when they have the beginning of spring simple no?  
actually think of the Ocarina of time town castle without the  
temple of time and the mercury lighthouse taking its place. karst and   
agatio were aleady in Imil and Garet was on a visit which became permanent  
Isaac and jenna came with the current rulers of Imil which i haven't  
given names. Alex the spoiled prince from lemuria is visiting and now  
Mias stepparents are trying to force her to marry alex.caught up now .  
LONG LIVE VALESHIPPING AND STEAM SHIPPING (GM IJ .)BUT NOT   
JENNA FELIX BAD PAIRING BAD so is jenna alex bleh . ,,V,!  
Viewtiful joe-HENSHIN AGO AGO BABEH!

To Phoenix20043- Thanks for the review plan on doing it .

To GaretFire:Yay a fellow steam shipper GXM FOREVAH! I will spell check   
this one and double check. ima start cracking down on some of meh bad habits  
and will probably redo the prologue

Garet and Mia-ON WITH THE FIC  
Max-STOP TAKING MY LINE (gurmbling)

* * *

Mia Looked up her eyes opening as Alex was laughing his fist glowing  
golden a watery sword being held over her. Just before he was about   
to send the sword through her ,it dissipated as Alex was knocked flying  
from a glowing tackle. Just before his spiky haired visage came into  
veiw she felt a cold grip around her neck. Suddenly she let loose a  
blast of icicles gathering from her fingers upon it.

That was when Mia woke up after seeing she had frozen a coat rack infront  
of her bed. She sat up and disentangled the frozen blanket from her neck  
which had been wrapped around her neck after sporadic blasts of psyenergy.  
She walked onto the balcony listening to the crickets chirp and looked  
up at the stars. A new constellation looked as if it had begun to form  
and Mia stared at it strangely. "Garet?" she wondered aloud and blinked  
in surprise as the stars reverted back to normal to her sleep murred eyes.  
She had been thinking of him more than usual and was wondering if she  
was in fact in love with Garet. As she could not sleep, she sat down on  
a chair watching the stars as one of her two friends which her "parents"  
had called pets, a Mercury djinni. "Mistress? what are you doing up so   
late?" said Fizz yawning ,rubbing sleep from her tiny black eyes with her  
hooked tail. "Nothing Fizz I couldn't sleep so I came out here go back  
inside with Sleet." She said as she gazed at the nearby Mercury lighthouse.  
"But Mistress you-"  
"Fizz do as I say not as I do" she said and then smiled at the parent  
sounding comment.

As Fizz went back inside grumbling she woke up Sleet. Sleet smiled at her  
indignant anger of his "sister" he laid back down to sleep next to her  
yawning. As Mia herself on the balcony began to doze in and out of   
consciousness slipping into dreams about Garet smiling through half  
closed eyes.

The pair had been watching her room for nights awaiting for the opportunity  
to present itself where they could accomplish their task. "Still think  
it was a bad idea to let the girl go?" said the female of the two smirking  
at her partner. He shook his head as he began to move forward. She stopped  
him "not yet my friend we'll wait till we get orders. We haven't contacted  
our employer yet." The man snickered "like he'll have many orders to give  
us but OK." The two whisked off into the night each with the plans of  
success in their heads.

Early that morning Garet wanted to see if he could catch Mia or Jenna on  
the balcony to talk to him of his plans. Isaac had readily agreed so he  
could spend time with Jenna. He was about to knock when he heard low   
snores on the balcony. He climbed up a nearby tree with ease which had  
been bred of experience. He stopped to admire her glorius beauty in her  
sleeping state. That was when he fell from the tree as Jenna Walked   
onto the balcony and knocked over a plant in her rush to find Mia.

Jenna was as excited by the prospect of the trip as Isaac had been when  
he told her. As she opened the door she saw her friends bed was empty.  
Annoyed she opened the balcony door to see if she was there. She heard  
her gentle snores which were interrupted by two things. The crash of the  
flowerpot falling from the door hitting it, and a male voice yelling   
suddenly. She watched her blue haired friend jump and suddenly rush over  
to the rail wincing from seeing Garet spread eagle on the ground.  
Jenna snorted at Garet on the ground and then told Mia the good news.  
"Mia, Mia guess what! Isaac and Garet are gonna go to the teleport face  
and are wanting to take us to Mount Aleph!" Mia gasped in surprise.  
No one was supposedly able to use the teleport face but if Garet and   
Isaac could do it they would be heroes to this town!  
  
"How are they gonna use it Jenna!No one is really able to use it."she  
said questioning. "Mia did Garet or Isaac introduce you to Ivan? Wind  
adepts can use teleport faces! You can finally see my home town and we   
only need to get permission from your step parents!" said Jenna once  
more having a spasm of excitement. Jenna frowned as a flash of doubt  
came into Mia's eyes. "what? You don't belive me do you?" said Jenna   
with a hurt expression. ""No. No it's not that but do you think my parents  
will give me permission to go?" She said still doubtful. She could just  
here the temporary rulers of Imil in her head "Certainly not we don't want   
you to be joining your parents or grandparents yet!" Jenna grinned   
mischievously "Then lets cause some chaos and sneak out." said Jenna  
as Mia's eyes widened. "Jenna do you know how much turmoil everyone  
would be in? What if something happened and we didn't come back?"said  
Mia. "Then you wouldn't be made to let Alex court you and when not if  
you come back maybe Alex will be gone!" said Jenna. Mia sighed finally  
relenting to her freind "OK Jenna we'll do it. If just to get away from  
that stuck up prince" and to spend time with garet.... thought Mia.

Garet stood on the teleport face tracing the symbols impatiently waiting  
for the girls,Ivan ,and Issac. Ivan was the first to show up sneaking   
through the shadows his hood up hiding his face from the villagers.  
"Why are we doing this Garet?" said Ivan glancing around. "Nevermind   
that did you get the item from that old shopkeeper?"said Garet sitting  
up. "Yes but I still don't see why we're going to Sol Sanctum. It's not  
like we can get in!." to Ivans surprise Garet began snickering. "Heh   
thats what you think! We know an old scholar named Kraden. He'll get us  
there!" said Garet grinning as Isaac,Jenna,and Mia walked up. As Garet  
saw them he noticed Mia was trying to hang towards the back now in her  
old healing robes. Only her closest freinds knew that Mia was capable  
of Psyenergy and was an excellent healer. Everyone else just thought  
she looked good in the healers robes. She looks good all the time   
thought Garet staring at her without realizing it. Ivan smacked him in  
the back of the head to get him to stop staring (notice three   
to's = /) as his hood suddenly fell off. A shopkeeper looked up from   
looking after his produce and gaped before screaming "IT'S THE WIND THIEF  
GET HIM!!!!!" as Shopkeepers Poured from their shops Ivan nervously  
ushered everyone onto the face before concentrating and muttering   
"teleport" Narrowly escaping from the numerous shopkeepers.

Mia felt the strange sensation of her body being split....but with no  
pain. She still had her sight as she watched mountains rush by a giant  
forest with a huge tree. A city of trees, and a city of thieves. As she  
looked up she saw a moutain looming. In a split second she blinked in   
the bright sunlight and looked around. Her first thought was it's so  
peaceful here, the next was the fact that everyone was staring. As a   
grayed old man hobbled up bent with age holding onto his staff,he growled  
at them. "Who are you and why have you come to our village?" He said  
waving his stick at them. Garet then stepped into view as the old man's  
visage of scowling was suddenly changed to one of joy. "Garet you old  
scalawag of a grandson why have you returned to us! and Issac too!  
How wonderful!" he said as the people gathered around.

"Jenna you're brother will be glad to see you!" "Isaac you're mothers   
been worried sick" "Garet come here you're still gonna pay for ruining  
my flowers!""Ivan you're not forcing the merchants in Imil to close   
shop yet eh?"

As the Mayor, who was garets grandfather, went greeting the young ones  
he stopped at Mia. "well hello and who is this? You're certainly a treat  
for an old ones eyes such as mine! I haven't seen such beauty in all my  
years. May I please ask your name young missy?" Said the Mayor leaning  
on his stick again. "I am Mia nice to meet you sir"she said bowing her  
head slightly. "Yeah grandpa she's a Pr-mmf!" Started Garet until Mia's  
hand suddenly covered his mouth laughing nervously. "A what?" said  
the mayor leaning towards them. "I'm a resident of Imil"She said keeping  
her hand over Garets mouth. The old man shrugged " Right well have a nice  
stay. Stay as long as you like!" he said as he hobbled off towards the  
direction of the inn.

After he had walked off Mia took the hand away from Garets mouth. "Hey  
why did ya do that huh Mia?" He said indignantly. "I don't want to be  
treated as a princess here,home,or anywhere! If I could I would stay  
here forever. It's so nice and beautiful." Garet watched as her face   
seemed to fall at the thought of going back. Then..stay here with us!"  
said Garet. Stay here with me thought Garet but before he had the courage  
to transfer his thoughts to words she said "but I can't abandon my duties  
if only I could, I cannot just abdicate.... I have to go back by at   
least tomorrow." she said sighing ,looking at her feet. Garet suddenly  
realized the others had headed towards kradens cottage and only him and  
Mia were left in the plaza close to the psyenergy stone and the Teleport  
face. Mars why am I such a coward that I can't even tell her my feelings  
to this angel who has stolen my heart thought Garet as he pulled Mia  
towards the cottage.

Mia looked arounddazed at the beauteous waterfalls. Having lived in the  
frozen north she only saw the breif flowing rivers of spring south of  
the city ,but here the place was covered in mist laden waterfalls along  
rainbows galore. She rarely got to see any of this close to her home.  
"Nereid"breathed Mia as Garet who had seen the sights already urged  
her on. Mia felt a lishgt weight on her shoulder as she glanced and saw  
the two djinni sitting there "Mistress Mia this place is..it's, amazing!  
I wish we could stay here!" said Fizz in an awed voice. "Our old home  
is here Mistress"said Sleet looking at the mountain.

As they finally came through the door Mia heard a squeal of excitement  
come from a voice cracked and warped with age. "Amazing truly amazing  
a Mercury adept finally!" said the old man poking and prodding mia  
rubbing his hands up and down her. A muscle above Mia's eye twitched  
ever so slightly as she pulled back her hand. SMACK!!!!. Mia gasped   
realizing she had lost her temper and drifted behind Garet as the two  
Mecury djinn suddenly darted into her cloak hood peaking from it. As the  
old man sat up rubbing his cheek from where she had slapped him Isaac  
began to admonish him "Kraden don't be excited like when you did that to   
jenna and you were in the healers quarters for weeks! We're still people  
and for that you're going to take us to Aleph. Today Kraden right now  
ok?" said Isaac softly. Kraden's eyes lit up as he leapt up. "Mt. aleph  
of course come on we must leave at once!" As they began walking out  
Kraden suddenly stopped and ran back in. Mia was gazing at all of natures  
bounty's while they were waiting for Kraden ,basking in the sunlight  
her blue hair shimmering in the golden light amazed of the climate.

Garet watched Mia contentedly admiring her from afar as he sometimes did.  
Suddenly he was flattened by Kraden running him over and heading towards  
mount Aleph. He grabbed Jenna,who grabbed Issac, who grabbed Garet, who  
grabbed Mia. As they were drug by the enthusiastic old man Garet finally  
had enough time to dig his heels into the ground and stop them all.  
"Kraden...we left Ivan" said Garet trying to stop his head from spinning  
as Ivan suddenly caught up with them panting. "Kraden are you sure you;re  
not a jupiter adept?" said Ivan as he began to regain his breath. Kraden  
pulled on each of them in turn as he directed their cites towards the  
giant door infront of them. "This is Sol Sancum which the citizens of   
Vale guard. Legend has it that the four elemenal stars are stored in  
this place but non have found it. Maybe with psyenergy now though we  
can find it! Come let is walk into the holy Sanctum of the Sol."  
said Kraden drooling the whole time in anticipation. As Kraden opened the   
door a rush of bats flew out giving it an ominous air. Kraden grinned   
nervously. As they reached what seemed to be the extent of the sanctum  
Kraden stopped and sat down. "I know theres another way through here!  
but what was it?" Garet sighed as he walked forward and leapt onto the nearby  
platform holding his hand out. Mia Gasped with surprise as a large hand   
shot out moving the statue sideways. Kraden leapt onto Garet and through  
the door.

Garet twitched slightly before jumping up rubbing the back of his head  
and leapt to the door holding it open for Jenna and Mia before shutting it on  
Isaacs foot snickering. "Garet this is serious come on!" said Isaac before  
promptly tripping garet and ran off to find the girls and Kraden. Garet leapt  
up chasing his freind before stopping suddenly. A spirit was infront of the  
other four and with Isaac being the only one with a weapon was the only one  
fighting with Jenna and Mia using distance support with psyenergy. Garet   
ran up unsheathing his on short sowrd leaping beside Isaac holding his sword  
in a defensive position. Garet leapt forward his sword darting into the ghost.  
'What? Nothin happened!" said Garet angrily resuming his stance. "Garet you   
can't just damage a gohst like that you gotta put a little psyenergy into your  
attack like this!" said Isaac leaping forward as right before he struck his  
sword glowed yellow slightly before sapping back into his body. Garet felt   
rather than heard the spirits scream as it dissapated into nothingness the  
girls behind about to attack with psyenergy. Garet snorted and sheathed his  
sword along with Isaac as they traveled onward. "Alright from now on everyone  
stay behind me and Garet since you three can't fight much without weapons."

The group traveled on without too much mishap. They solved the puzzles as   
normal until Kraden stopped them. "This is as far as the elders have ever been  
and I have only been here once. There HAS to be some other way ...through  
..here?" He said noticing they had all gone through a hole in the wall which   
Isaac had pushed aside a statue.

"You left m-" started Kraden but stopped in shock at the sight before him  
where he began to drool with excitement. "Th-Th-THE PORTAL lets go!" he said  
Walking toawards the pinpoint of light in the wall. Mia and Garet followed  
reluctantly and Isaac and Jenna went last. The first thing that met Garet  
and Mia's ears was what seemed to be a mellow relaxed voice as if it were the  
embers of a fire place. "You were rightMendari they're right on schedule."  
he said. As their sight came back Mia gasped in shock at the sight that met  
her eyes. "No..not again...it can't be." She said ignoring the sight of inner  
Aleph. Hey eyes riveted on the blue skinned man with blue hair.   
"Why look Saturos it's the little bird that got away those years ago."said the  
woman hefting the scythe in a hand as her other hand glowed orange. Fireballs  
gathered above her and began to rain down streaking towards mia. All she could  
do was watch the one called saturous staring at him in fear.

* * *

so how do you like meh cliffie eh? I know it'll be annoying and this   
chappie could have been better but oh well it'll be ok . ,V,,  
maxiO  
R&R 


	3. revealings

It's been FOREVAH and a day since I've updated this. I don't care if I've already answered your review...it's gettin reanswered! So for our patented (not really) review responses heres...our random muse of the update...Veiwtiful Joe!

VJ-Henshin a go go baby yeah!

Scratch that cause he won't say too much else. Our random muse for the day is ohhh, let me check my muse list here. My highly tested method cannot fail!

Random-You're just flipping a coin over and over aren't you.

...So yeah, I'll answer the reveiws.

Wonderman- Yeah thanks wonderman, you're awesome too! Thanks for the flame! It's a little cold.

wolfy129- w00t thanks!

Shikage-tsaya-Thanks

Garetfire-Thanks man, mud does get iritating, eh? I'll take your advice for spellcheck, as from everyone. I've learned how to spell over these past few...months v.v;;.

Wolfy129(again)-Sorry for leaving you on that horrible cliff for these last few...months. Err yeah, hope you like the update!

Favri the Fisher-Awesome man, I've learned how to spell/learn to write in English decently. Thanks for the review!

Steamshipperlover-Yeah, it's kinda like that. Garet tries to save Mia, gets hurt, and he's left hanging with a hurt...something, close to Mia.

Bethany-Thanks

ErkTheSlayer-For some reason your pen name looks...familiar. Eh maybe it's just me.

Aya,angelofmars-Thanks, I agree!

(NOTE-despite all my claims of being able to spell, look out for spelling and grammar errors. Sorry for the trouble!)(NOTE2-Expect a short chapter)

* * *

Mia was still frozen in fear, Saturos glaring at her contemptuously, as she slowly collapsed to the ground. Raising a hand majesticly, embers gathering around his finger tips, an icy smile contorting upon his facial features. Suddenly he muttered, "Fireball." as the gathered crimson energy rushed from his hand, converging towards her. The young adept princess sheilded her face, bracing herself for the impact of the glowing projectiles. Suddenly she felt a puff of wind blow past her, and a sudden grunt of exertion. As she glanced up slightly, she saw Garet standing over her, facing towards Mia. A gasp slowly emitted from her, as he grinned crookedly at her. Swaying slighty, the world began to blurr over. The last thing he heard was from the blue villian. "Is this the one?"

Garet woke up, face down on a soft feathery matress. It seemed warmer than it usually did in the frozen kingdom of Imil. Garet rolled over, only to be met with a burning pain in his back. Suddenly memories flooded back to the young fire adept. The burning wounds upon his back made any move agony. Lancing pains shot through him, a cry of agony ringing out. "Garet, what's wrong, and why are you here?" Kay said, Garets older sister. Garet sat up gingerly, avoiding his burns. "It's nothin...wheres Isaac? Ivan? Jena? Where, wheres Mia!" Kay looked at him strangely, before answering him the best she could. "Well, um. Isaac and Ivan are with grandpa at the sanctum, but I don't know about Jenna, haven't seen her since before she left, and Mia? Do you mean the princess of Imil? I've NEVER seen her! Now...how did you get here!" Garet limped out quickly, trying to avoid answering how he was there.

Throwing the door wide open, Garet limped towards Ivan, Isaac, and his grandfather, the mayor of Vale, sitting on the ornately carved benched inside the sanctum. Seeing him, the three suddenly became silent. As Garet carefully sat down amidst them. "So...what's happened while I've been out?" "Later, first we've got to get your back healed with psyenergy. You took some nasty burns grandson." said the mayor, beckoning a healer towards them. The monkish healer nodded holding his hand to Garets burned back, a blue aura surrouding the healer. The monk's eyes closed slowly, as the aura suddenly transferred to Garet, before seaping into him, the pain and injuring soothed instantly. Isaac hesitated slightly before beginning as the healer left. "Garet we were just about to tell your grandpa what happened. You might wanna know."

"Garet, when we made it into the inner sanctum, two Proxians named Saturos and Mendari were waiting for us with a man named Felix. It seems as if they had been watching us, and were waiting for us. They have been trying to steal something called the elemental stars, items that can rerelease the true power of alchemy and djinn. It seems that an old proxian prophecy specified you, me, Ivan, and a few others, to take this on, and save the kingdom of Prox from incoming doom. They took Jenna, Kraden, and Mia. Said they would keep them for insurance. I'm not sure if this is true, because the Proxians were the ones that told me. Anyway, we've got to go to all four rocks and all four lighthouses. Gaia, Aqua, Magma, and Air's rock and the four elemental lighthouses. Did you get all of that?"  
Garet stared at Isaac blankly before replying "Say what?"

The citadel of Prox was practically impentatrable. The capital of the frozen kingdom was also named Prox, surrounded by a mighty frost and flame proof wall. Being masters of craft, giant anti-siege weapons along with a network of tunnels underneath made the frozen wastelands capital unpenatrable. On one end of the city, the great Mars Lighthouse rose in it's magnificient splendor, it's top frozen and nigh unreachable. On the other end was the citadel itself. Rivaling the top of the lighthouse itself, adepts of all four elements had been brought in, to repel all elements. The citadel had a lsight golden sheen to it, as if proceeding a great age of prosperity. On the second highest floor sat the what should have been the rulers throne. The true king and queen of Prox was down below the citadel, in the horrible legendary dungeons, his throne usurped by none other than Saturos and Mendari. Their wicked minds were currently thinking up new schemes, and their current one was an insideous masterpiece, to restore the true laws of alchemy, sieze the golden djinni, and rule all of Weyard!

* * *

I had to end it on that. Sorry for any melodramtics or anything. Explanations will come, so don't worry about it. Heh hope the spelling and grammar was better! Oh do you like my little pet? It's a purple button named review. Pet it please. 


End file.
